Conventionally, wheelchairs are used by persons having limited mobility or having any health condition. Typically, the person using a wheelchair should be under continuous medical supervision to monitor health condition of the person. However, it is a tedious task for a person having limited mobility to visit a doctor every time for medication. Further, the conventional wheelchairs do not provide continuous monitoring of parameters associated with health of a person. Furthermore, the conventional wheelchairs are not configured to control electrical appliances, thereby restricting access to the person. Further, such wheelchairs are unable to provide a clear rear view to the occupant which may lead to accidents while reversing the wheelchair.
Therefore, there is felt a need of a system for an occupant of the wheelchair that alleviates abovementioned drawbacks.